


Collecting Peacocks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: If Scorpius can't have what he wants, he'll take what he can reach.





	Collecting Peacocks

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily Deviant's February Challenge.  
> Themes/kinks chosen:  
> Collecting (gathering a personal collection of items related to the object of one's affection -- hair, underwear, used quills, their shrunken head, etc.), and Cleaning up (arousal from dressing up or grooming more than one usually does, "cleaning up" a typically scruffy, slovenly, or unfashionable individual, giving a partner a makeover, etc.). 
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading, and to Lilyseyes for inspiration when I thought this wasn't going to work. Also dedicated to those who ~~think~~ know Teddy Lupin has a big cock. ;)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Collecting Peacocks

~

Scorpius, lying in leaves and dirt, flicks his wand sharply sideways, sending the lookout flying. Only when the man’s down does he emerge from his cover. 

“Nice one, Malfoy.” Teddy Lupin’s voice emerges from the communicator in Scorpius’ ear. “No need to show off, though.” 

Grinning, Scorpius casts a quick _Incarcerous_ at the criminal before dashing past him to head for the trees behind the hut. 

All around him, the rest of the team are getting into position for the raid. 

When they’re all stationed, Teddy steps out into the open. His tall, imposing figure makes Scorpius’ mouth water and his hands clench into fists. They’ve been working together for months and Scorpius wants nothing more than to climb him like a tree.

“You’re surrounded!” he says, his amplified voice reverberating in the air. “Give yourselves up, and we can end this peacefully.” 

“Sod off, Auror scum!” shrieks one of the wizards trapped inside the hut. “We can stay in here for days!” 

Teddy sighs, and with a flick of his hand, the roof of the hut goes up in flames. “I suspect it’s going to get too hot for you in a bit,” he calls out. “But I’ll leave that up to you—”

Scorpius focusses, his world narrowing down to action and reaction in preparation for whatever the criminals will do. 

There’s a pause, then the door opens and the criminals start boiling out of the hut. Scorpius sheaths his wand and waits. 

“ _Expelliarmus Totalis_!” 

Six wands fly at Teddy, who catches them all seemingly effortlessly, and only then does he lower his. 

The rest of the team, along with Scorpius, draws their wands again once it’s safe, and after that it’s a matter of mopping up, which Teddy leaves to them. Putting out the fire with another flick of his hand, he enters the hut and emerges in moments, crates floating behind him. “Guess what!” he cries, his expression exultant. “We got them!” And in that moment Scorpius has never wanted him more. 

By the time they report back to the DMLE, the team’s high on their success, and it’s obvious no one’s prouder than Teddy. Scorpius sees it in his face, sees the pride he has in his team, sees the way he claps everyone on their back and says something congratulatory and inspiring to them. 

When he gets to Scorpius, he simply says, “Brilliant, as alway, Malfoy. At this rate you’ll have my job in no time.” 

As Teddy claps his hand on Scorpius’ back, Scorpius ducks his head and smiles, muttering thanks and biting back what he really wants to say. He doesn’t want Teddy’s job, he wants _him_. Plus, everyone knows Teddy’s being groomed by Head Auror Potter for his job someday. 

Teddy doesn’t immediately move on, though. Instead, he lingers, his hand warm on Scorpius’ back. “If you’re up for it, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you, yeah?” 

Scorpius blinks. There’s a warmth in Teddy voice that sounds almost…intimate. He suppresses a shiver. “Yes, commander. Of course.” 

“Good.” Teddy smiles. “See you in my office in ten.” 

Ten minutes doesn’t give Scorpius much time, but it’s enough. In nine and a half minutes, he manages to ditch his communicator, shower, and even snag a coffee. Clean and dressed, he knocks at Teddy’s door. 

“Enter!” 

Teddy, as squad commander, has his own office with an ensuite. Scorpius has never really thought about the implications of that, but when he enters the office to find it empty, he immediately realises what he’s likely to see. “Fuck,” he mutters. It’s fucking hard enough not letting on that he fancies his supervising officer, but having to do while listening to him shower? Torture.

Attempting to distract himself, Scorpius downs his drink, then paces the office, stopping occasionally to check out one of the books on the shelf, or to look at the pictures. And of course they’re all of Teddy with sodding war heroes. 

There’s one with him, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter, arms around each other, grinning at the camera, another of Teddy with the Golden Trio, all their Orders of Merlin glinting in the flash of the camera, a third with Teddy and Minister Shacklebolt, and one more with the Potter children. Picture Albus waves at Scorpius, who grimaces.

“Yeah,” Scorpius mutters, taking in the collection. “Not intimidating at all.” Shaking his head, he moves away, walking over to the desk. There, he spots a t-shirt and, unable to resist, he slides his fingers over it. 

It’s soft, still warm, and trembling, Scorpius picks it up and smells it. He closes his eyes, biting back a moan at the scent of wind and musk and _man_ that hits him, and, before he can even think about what he’s doing, he shrinks it and shoves it into his pocket. 

And just in time, too. A moment later, Teddy emerges from the ensuite, his damp hair a bluish purple, a towel over his bare shoulders. His trousers ride low on his hips, and the bulge in those trousers is _big_. For a moment, Scorpius can’t breathe, sheer desire choking him. 

Teddy’s eyes narrow for a moment as he contemplates Scorpius. “You showered and changed,” he finally says.

“Yes.” Scorpius clears his throat, studying the floor. “I was dirty.” 

“Were you? You’re the only one I know who can lie around in the woods and emerge pristine. You even smell—” Teddy pauses, his nose flaring. He frowns. “Never mind. Anyway, thanks for meeting with me.” 

Scorpius swallows hard. “Of course, sir.” 

Settling into his chair, Teddy looks around, frowning. He rolls his eyes. “I thought I left my shirt out here, but obviously not.” He looks up at Scorpius, who’s still standing, shifting from one foot to another. “Sit, Malfoy. Relax.” 

Scorpius obeys and tries to look innocent as Teddy roots for his shirt before giving up and Summoning another from a pile in the corner. Slipping it on over his head, he exhales. “Much better.” He smiles. “I love my job, but the uniform’s a bit…confining.”

Having wanked to the thought of Teddy in his uniform, Scorpius can’t honestly agree. He smiles. “I’ve always liked how it looks.”

“I’m sure.” Teddy chuckles. “You’re one of the ones who looks good in it, after all. Anyway, I didn’t invite you here to discuss our uniform.” He picks up a folder, sliding it across his desk to Scorpius. “Take a look at this.” 

Scorpius opens it and begins to read. His heart sinks. “Salazar,” he mutters. “Again?” 

“Yep.” Teddy sighs. “You’d think the Death Eaters would have finally got the idea that their ideas don’t work. But evidently not.” 

Scorpius sighs. 

“Now, this is going to be strictly off the books. And you do not have to do this, but we’re going to need an inside man.” Teddy’s stare is intent. “Someone who’s been brought up in the life of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, who can flit in and out of that world without being noticed.” 

Scorpius nods. “I understand.” 

“Do you?” Teddy leans back in his chair. “This is going to be in addition to any other assignments, and it’s off the books. No one can know what you’re doing except me and the Head Auror.” 

“Yes, sir.” Scorpius bites his lip. “You should know, sir. My parents would never—”

Teddy nods. “They aren’t suspects.” He smiles. “Believe it or not, that has already been ascertained by…another.” 

Scorpius exhales. “Then yes, sir, I volunteer.” 

“I thought you would.” Teddy stands. “That’s all for now. I just wanted to see if you were interested. Rumour has it they’re gathering people to join their ranks, so if you start getting invitations to certain select parties, accept them.” 

Scorpius nods. “Will do, sir.” 

“Dismissed, Malfoy.” 

Nodding, Scorpius turns away, starting for the door.

“Oh, and Malfoy?” 

“Sir?”

Teddy hums. “Not a word to anyone.” 

“Of course not, sir.” Once outside, Scorpius slips his hand into his pocket, fondling the shirt he nicked. Shaking his head, he moves away. He’ll return it. Eventually.

* * *

Three weeks later, Scorpius is standing by a window, looking out over a frozen lake. The people at the party he’s attending are chatting, but he’s ignoring them. Sipping champagne, he sighs. He’s not heard word one about Death Eaters, nor has he heard any pure-blood supremacy talk, but Teddy wants him to keep attending these things, so he does. 

Scorpius licks his lips, his heart speeding up at the thought of Teddy as it always does. He’s had to report to the man a bit more often with this new project, and it’s been fucking torture. 

Teddy likes to talk to him in his office, while he showers. Scorpius now knows every nook of that room, as well as the smell of Teddy’s soap and shampoo. He’s pretty sure just the smell of Teddy shampoo can get him hard. 

He’s also been collecting things. 

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Scorpius fondles his latest acquisition, a handkerchief. It, along with a sock, a tie, and a pair of boxers, has joined his collection of ‘Teddy-wear’ as he calls it. It’s madness, but Scorpius can’t help himself. 

Oddly, Teddy never seems to notice, chalking his losses up to being absentminded. Scorpius almost feels guilty about it, but when he wanks with them, feels fabric that’s been touching Teddy’s skin on his cock, it’s all over. He comes his hardest when he uses them. 

“…think Malfoy could be ready to join us—”

Scorpius goes still, listening. 

“…maybe. I’ll see what the others think.” 

Slowly, Scorpius edges towards the curtains where he heard the voices, but once he’s there, he finds a deserted alcove. He circulates, being charming, using all his skill to encourage people to talk, but no one mentions another word about Death Eaters.

* * *

“…and you didn’t see who it was?” 

Scorpius shakes his head. 

Severus Snape hums. “It’s our best lead so far.” 

Head Auror Potter nods in agreement. “It is. And you were at the Crabbe mansion, you said?” 

“Yes, sir,” Scorpius replies. 

“We need to get in there and look around,” says Teddy.

“I imagine they’ve hidden all the Dark artefacts,” Snape deadpans. 

“I’ve been invited to another party next Friday,” Scorpius offers. “At a mystery location. I’m allowed a plus one, though.” 

“It can’t be anyone recognisable,” says Potter. 

“Agreed.” Snape sighs. “And they’re hardly going to believe I’ve suddenly switched my tune. After all, I’m married to you.” He raises an eyebrow at Potter, who, unbelievably, blushes.

“There are other ways,” Teddy says. 

“Well, a Glamour would be too obvious,” Potter sighs. “And Polyjuice is chancy.” 

“You know, it’s a shame we don’t have anyone who can change his face at will,” Teddy says, tone dry. “Oh, wait—”

“It’s too dangerous,” snaps Potter, every inch the head of the DMLE again. “If they catch you—”

Teddy smirks. “Right,” he says. “Because the rest of this job isn’t dangerous at all.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Potter glares at him and Teddy drops his eyes. “I know, Harry,” he says. “But this is what I do. Plus—” Teddy glances over towards Scorpius. “Malfoy here is brilliant at what he does. He’ll protect me.” 

“You’ll protect each other,” snaps Potter. He shakes his head. “Fine, I don’t like it, but it’s the best plan we’ve got at the moment. I can have some Aurors follow you, be on standby—”

“No.” Teddy raises an eyebrow. “We need to be on our own. We’re supposed to be keeping this quiet, anyway. No backup, it’s too easy to give yourself away that way.” He turns to Scorpius. “Is this gathering at an Unplottable location?” 

Scorpius nods. “It is.” 

“Then you can’t follow us anyway.” Teddy smiles. “Relax, Harry. We’ll be fine. Malfoy and I have got ourselves out of some bad scrapes on many occasions. We’ll be fine.”

Which is how Scorpius finds himself, alongside Teddy, standing in an unfamiliar foyer. “Where are we?” Teddy mutters as soon as the Portkey that brings them to the party deactivates. 

Scorpius shrugs. “No idea,” he says out of the corner of his mouth. “After a while, one musty old manor’s much like another.”

Teddy laughs softly. “Yes, I suppose so.” He squares his shoulders. “Right, let’s get this over with. Introduce me to our…hosts.” 

Scorpius nods, and, leading Teddy forward, he starts the introductions. Teddy is wearing the face of an older, distinguished man purporting to be Romulus Billins from somewhere in Europe. His new appearance is handsome enough, but Scorpius doesn’t like it. 

Teddy as Billins is accepted easily enough, and soon they’re circulating in the party, sipping drinks. 

“Are these things always this boring?” Teddy whispers after an especially stultifying conversation with an elderly witch. 

Scorpius smirks. “Pretty much.” 

“Fuck.” Teddy hums. “It seems we owe you hazard pay.” 

Scorpius’ soft laugh is interrupted by someone clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. 

“Welcome, everyone! It’s lovely to see so many like-minded wizards and witches here.” 

The speaker looks vaguely familiar, but it’s when Teddy stiffens and curses a name under his breath that Scorpius recalls where he’s seen that face before. “Avery?” Scorpius whispers. “I thought he was dead.” 

“Supposed to be.” Teddy’s eyes glitter and start to change colour. 

“Eyes,” Scorpius hisses. 

Teddy nods, and his eyes resume their previous brown colour. “Thanks.” 

Avery’s still droning on about blood purity and wizarding kind regaining their proper place in society when Teddy draws his wand. “Right, I’ve heard enough from this pillock. I’m going to Petrify him,” he says. “You remember what we did in the Miller case?” 

Scorpius nods.

“Good. Make sure you’re there first to do your thing, and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

“You’re sure that’s wise?” Scorpius asks. “They outnumber us.” 

“None of them are trained like we are.” Teddy smirks. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not worried,” Scorpius says, rolling his eyes. “These are just my best dress robes and I’d rather not mess them up.” 

“Relax, peacock, your robes will be fine.” 

Scorpius blinks at him. “What did you call me?” 

Teddy shakes his head. “Sorry, no time now.” 

“But—”

Avery stops mid-sentence and begins to topple over. Scorpius’ training kicks in and he’s across the room, lowering Avery to the floor and reinforcing the hex in one smooth move. “Attack!” he cries. “We’re under attack!” 

The gathered wizards and witches start shouting and several Disapparate. Ignoring everything but the wizard in his arms, Scorpius murmurs, “Don’t worry, Avery, I’ve got you.” He grins. “And I’ll get your friends, too.” 

“Malfoy?” One of the Crabbes is there. “Knew you’d side with us! Come on, we need to get him out of here before the Aurors show.” 

Scorpius nods, manoeuvring Avery to his feet even while he keeps the hex in place. “Yeah, okay. Who’s _we_?” 

Under cover of the screaming crowd, Crabbe smirks. “We call ourselves the Alt-Death Eaters. And we’re bringing glory back! Come meet the others!” 

Behind them Scorpius sees Teddy systematically rounding people up. He smiles. “I’d love to.” 

 

“You mean they just told you who was in their group?” Snape shakes his head. “Merlin, but Dark wizards must be getting stupider.” 

“Not that we’re complaining about that,” Head Auror Potter says, shooting Snape a look. “Great work.” Potter looks pleased. “I’m putting you both in for a commendation for this one.” 

“Thanks, Harry.” Teddy’s back in his own face and he’s beaming. “All in all it went well. Malfoy here was brill.” 

Scorpius ducks his head. “I’ve a great commander.” 

“Well, you deserve the next couple of days off,” Potter says, signing a parchment. “Get out of here. I’ll let your squadron know you’re on some well-deserved leave.” 

Once they’re outside Potter’s office, Teddy turns to Scorpius. “Come with me to my office.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

On the way down to Teddy’s office, Scorpius can’t help but watch his arse move. So much so, that by the time they get there, he’s half hard. 

“Lock the door,” Teddy says as they walk in. “Time for a shower.” 

“Okay.” Turning around, Scorpius does, then, waiting a moment until he thinks it’s safe, he spins back around, wincing when he finds Teddy directly behind him. “Merlin!” 

Slowly, Teddy smiles, his hair turning violet. “Thank you for the comparison, but no, I’m just Teddy.” 

Scorpius exhales. “Sorry, you just startled me. You said you were going to take a shower, so I thought—”

“I am going to shower,” Teddy says, watching Scorpius carefully. “I was hoping you’d join me.” 

Scorpius blinks. “You…I…what?” 

“You want me.” Reaching out, Teddy tucks a stray lock of hair behind Scorpius’ ear. “I’ve been smelling it on you for months, but I wasn’t absolutely sure until you started…collecting my things a few weeks ago.”

Scorpius attempts to smile. “Collecting—?”

“I can smell them on you.” Teddy smirks. “I knew what it meant the moment you started smelling like me.” 

He knows. Humiliated, Scorpius closes his eyes. “I—”

“Shh.” Teddy places a finger over Scorpius’ lips. “There are a few things you should know about me. I didn’t only inherit Metamorphmagus powers from my mother, I also inherited a few things from my father.” 

Scorpius swallows hard. “Like?”

“Like a very acute sense of smell.” Teddy leans in, nuzzling Scorpius. “Did you know that some people let off intense pheromones? And I can often tell what they’re feeling as a result?” 

“Shit,” Scorpius whispers. 

“Mm, hm.” The curve of Teddy’s smile slides along Scorpius’ skin. “So, as I said, you want me. And I want you.” Moving back, he stares into Scorpius’ eyes. “But I need you to tell me exactly what you want. As you know, there’s no prohibition against us being together, as long as it’s consensual.” 

“You,” Scorpius chokes out. “I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

Teddy’s eyes go dark and he rolls his hips against Scorpius, who moans when he feels the big bulge slide against his thigh. “Merlin, but I want that so much,” he whispers. “Shower?” 

“Yes,” Scorpius hisses, and it’s as if the word galvanises Teddy. Hauling Scorpius close, Teddy devours his mouth, and as they stumble towards the ensuite, they shed clothes. 

Teddy draws back long enough to wave the shower on and then he’s kissing Scorpius once again, the kisses slower, deeper. Teddy’s lips start out dry but are soon wet and entirely entrancing. 

Naked, they move under the water, Scorpius moaning into Teddy’s mouth as Teddy presses his back against the tile wall, his hands mapping Scorpius’ ribs and waist and, finally, closing around his cock. 

Scorpius does his own exploring, and when he tries to span Teddy’s cock with his hand, it’s difficult, his fingers barely meeting. “Holy fuck,” he whispers against Teddy’s lips. “I dunno if it’ll fit.” 

“It’ll fit,” Teddy promises, his voice silky with promise. “But first, I have to get you relaxed.” 

Scorpius gasps, his head hitting the wall with a thud as Teddy gracefully drops to his knees and starts mouthing his erection. “Fuck,” he whispers. 

“Soon, peacock,” Teddy says. His breath gusting over Scorpius’ cock makes him shiver. Teddy licks the crown, his tongue teasing at Scorpius’ slit, which is oozing pre-come. “Soon.” 

His hands settling on Teddy’s hair, Scorpius tilts his head down to look, and almost comes at the sight. Teddy, eyeing him from under his lashes, smirks and seals his mouth over the top of Scorpius’ prick, sliding his mouth down until his nose hits Scorpius’ blond curls. 

“Merlin fuck!” Scorpius swears, his hips juddering as he tries not to face fuck his commander. 

Teddy doesn’t seem to mind the idea, however, as he moves his mouth up and down, sucking Scorpius hard. His tongue flutters against the lower surface of Scorpius’ cock, teasing. Scorpius fists Teddy’s hair and starts to thrust lightly.

Humming in seeming approval, Teddy’s hand comes up. First, he fondles Scorpius’ heavy balls, and then, when Scorpius is right on the edge, a finger slides between his arsecheeks to press inside him. 

With a shout, Scorpius comes, emptying himself into Teddy’s mouth, his knees buckling. Teddy sucks until there’s nothing left, pulling off when it’s just starting to get painful. 

Scorpius can barely stand, but he manages stay upright long enough so that when Teddy stands and presses against him, he can wind his arms around his neck and kiss him back. 

The kiss is slow, languorous, and Scorpius’ head is spinning when they separate. Teddy runs his nose along Scorpius’ jaw. “I need to fuck you now, peacock,” he murmurs. 

Scorpius moans. “Why do you call me that?” 

“Peacock? Because you’re always perfectly coifed.” Teddy grins. “Makes me want to mess you up, make you dirty.” 

Feeling bold, Scorpius presses forward, kissing Teddy. “Think you can?” 

Teddy’s dark laugh slides down Scorpius’ spine to lodge in his cock. “I think I can manage it. Turn around, peacock.” 

Scorpius does, and as Teddy presses first one and then two slick fingers into him, he scrabbles at the walls, his breath hitching. He arches his back, pushing out his arse to try to get Teddy deeper.

“Fuck, you should see yourself,” Teddy growls as he twists his fingers inside him. “Next time I’m going to lick you open until you beg.” 

Scorpius feels like he’s about to start begging now. “Please,” he whines. 

Teddy stretches him a bit more before removing his fingers. Scorpius hears the soft, familiar cadence of a Lubrication Charm being cast, and then Teddy’s thick cock is breaching his hole, making a place for itself inside him with a steady, inexorable thrust that takes Scorpius’ breath away. 

Teddy fucks like he fights, fiercely and with no mercy, and every time he slides deeper into Scorpius, he reaches places no one else ever has. Soon, Scorpius is babbling as pleasure spreads from his core and throughout his body. His cock is once again full, throbbing, and every thrust of Teddy’s makes it pulse.

Eventually, Teddy’s strokes go ragged, unsteady until, with a growl, he sets his teeth in Scorpius’ shoulder and rams his cock deep, shuddering against Scorpius as he comes. 

Scorpius whimpers, trying to push away from the wall far enough to pull his own erection, but Teddy, chest still molded to his back, beats him to it. It takes only a couple of strokes to bring him off for the second time that night. 

This time they both collapse, ending up on the floor of the shower while the cooling water beats down on them. 

“We have yet to actually shower,” Scorpius murmurs, his head on Teddy’s shoulder. 

“It’s possible I may have drained the DMLE of hot water,” Teddy admits. 

“There’s plenty of hot water back at mine.” Scorpius holds his breath. 

“Sounds like a plan,” agrees Teddy. He chuckles. “Plus, I’m curious to see just how much of my stuff you’ve collected the past few weeks.” 

Scorpius laughs. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll just end up collecting _you_?” 

Smirking, Teddy kisses him. “I’m all right with it.” 

~


End file.
